Following
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Séquelle de 'Where One Goes, the Other Will Follow.' Chaque chapitre peut se lire séparément. Un regard sur ce qui se passerait si Hawkeye ou Black Widow en venaient à mourir et comment l'autre réagirait, de même que l'équipe. Le premier chapitre, c'est la mort de Clint, le second celle de Natasha. T pour le langage et la description du sang et de la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les amis !

Me revoilà avec la séquelle de 'Where One Goes, the Other Will **Follow**.'

C'est triste, mais ça montre tellement de choses entre nos deux assassins que c'est beau.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa mort aurait été ironique si le fait d'y repenser ne leur avait pas infligé une telle douleur.

C'était une mission comme les autres.

Le méchant typique de la semaine. Cette fois, c'était des singes génétiquement modifiés et libérés par un scientifique qui prenait l'amoureux des animaux à un niveau effrayant. Ca n'aurait pas été un problème si les singes n'avaient pas développé un gout pour la chair humaine.

Détail mineur, vraiment.

Thor avait déposé Clint sur un toit et tout se passait plutôt bien. En y repensant, cela les rendit malade de constater combien de temps ça leur avait pris avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Il n'y avait pas eu de changement soudain, pas de brusque prise de conscience, pas de sentiment instinctif pour indiquer que leur monde s'était renversé.

« Stark, tu en as deux à tes trousses. » le prévint Clint.

Une flèche en toucha un et Tony prit soin de se débarrasser de l'autre.

« C'est supposé être drôle ? Singes ? Queues ? Vraiment ? » (1)

« On ne pense pas tous à faire constamment des jeux de mots, Tony. »

« A tes risques et périls. Il fallait que tu t'en fasses un, hein ? Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas m'en occupais ? »

« En fait, je voulais voir si je pouvais les avoir tous les deux et tourner ça en défi, » le railla Clint.

Steve intervint. « On dirait qu'on a bientôt fini. Tony, aide Thor à rassembler ce qui reste des singes. Mène les vers ma position. Natasha, Hulk et moi, on va les accueillir ici. Clint, reste en hauteur et descends les isolés. »

« Reçu, » entendit-il de la part de chaque Avengers.

Clint était devenu une constante à leurs oreilles et ses flèches fendaient l'air aussi souvent que ses avertissements.

« J'ai un groupe deux blocs plus loin, Thor tu es le plus proche, c'est juste au nord de ta position. »

« Comment sont-ils montés là-bas si rapidement ? Tony, il y en a d'autres sur un toit à dix heures de ta position. Besoin de moi pour les avoir ou tu penses que tu peux t'en charger ? »

« Steve, attention à tes arrières ! Nat', va l'aider ! »

« Tony, attrape Hulk, fais en sorte qu'il redevienne Bruce. Il cause plus de dégâts à vouloir arrêter les derniers ennemis qu'eux-mêmes ne pourraient en faire. »

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement pour achever la dernière demi-douzaine de singes après que Thor les ait rejoint sur le sol. Bruce se tenait sur le côté et Tony le soutenait, lançant des jets d'énergie sur n'importe quelle cible qu'il pouvait trouver.

Dans le silence, et une fois que tous les ennemis furent descendus, Tony fit quelques plaisanteries à propos de singes volants et le silence régna lors parmi les Avengers.

Ils étaient encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline les sourires et grimaces se lisaient sur leur visage alors qu'ils se regroupaient tous.

Quand il n'y eut aucune voix dans leurs oreilles, gémissant pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et le faire descendre du toit, ils réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Hawkeye.. allez, » dit Tony à l'archer.

Ils attendirent.

Rien.

Natasha se retourna en premier, sa main agrippant déjà l'armure de Tony. « Allons-y. »

Thor attrapa Steve et Bruce et ils se rendirent tous sur le toit en quelques minutes.

Ils virent un corps sur le coin le plus éloigné du toit, là où Clint se tenait durant la bataille.

Natasha franchit la première la distance, un léger sentiment d'urgence l'envahissant devant l'immobilité du corps, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux avait été sonné et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Ils n'avaient rien soupçonné. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le hurlement de Natasha.

« Clint ! »

Ils furent à ses côtés en un battement de cœur. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent tous comment respirer.

Les yeux de Clint étaient grand ouverts mais ne voyaient plus, son corps était immobile et anormalement pâle. Du sang rouge sombre formait une flaque sous son corps et tout autour de lui il brillait atrocement, jurant avec la noirceur de sa combinaison.

Un filet de sang gouttait de sa bouche ouverte, formant des tâches de sang sur le sol, du côté où il avait crachait et s'était surement étouffé quelqu'un – peut-être eux tous – hurla sa douleur à la ville tout autour d'eux.

Ils apprirent plus tard que le tir avait raté son objectif – le cœur de Clint – mais avait percé son poumon. La mort avait été lente, et douloureuse. Sa combinaison renforcée n'avait offert aucune résistance face au puissant sniper.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils réussirent à tracer le tir et à remonter jusqu'à un vieil ennemi d'Hawkeye, ils se demandèrent si le tir n'avait pas manqué son but de manière intentionnelle. Une punition pour une mission des années auparavant qui ruinait leur lutte contre le crime.

Il avait encore son appareil de communication dans les oreilles mais il n'avait pas été capable de rassembler suffisamment d'air pour appeler à l'aide.

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque le conseiller leur avait dit que, au moins, Clint était parti en entendant leur voix, Steve – _Steve_ – l'avait frappé d'un coup de poing.

Natasha frappait le torse de Clint, des mots sortant de sa bouche dans un russe désespéré et incompréhensible. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, invisibles.

Thor se tenait en silence, au-dessus d'elle. Une expression orageuse et triste ornait son visage tandis qu'il regardait son ami tombé au combat.

Steve était en train de soutenir Bruce. Ils penchèrent pendant un moment sur un côté avant de tomber lourdement au sol, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Clint.

Tony faisait les cent pas, ses yeux fixant tour à tour Clint et le ciel. Tantôt il tirait sur ses cheveux, tantôt il maudissait les cieux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils détournèrent tous les yeux de Clint –_immobile, silencieux Clint_ – et regardèrent Natasha.

Son visage restait figé, son expression dure même lorsque ses mains tremblaient, victime d'une émotion inconnue, alors qu'elles serraient la veste de Clint et que du sang coulait à travers ses doigts.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sur le toit mais, au bout d'un moment, leurs appareils de communication semblèrent reprendre vie, les faisant tous sursauter. La voix furieuse de Fury résonna dans leur tête.

« Si personne ne me fait un rapport dans les 30 secondes qui vont suivre, je vais programmer un entrainement à 0400 pendant une semaine. »

Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, cherchant dans chacun une aide que personne ne leur apporterait. Finalement, Steve hocha la tête et répondit.

Si sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prit la parole, aucun d'entre eux ne fit un commentaire.

« C'est Rogers. »

« Génial. Est-ce qu'on prêt à commencer le nettoyage ? » L'attitude blasé de Fury brisa finalement quelque chose et Tony cria « Non, vous ne pouvez pas commencer votre putain de nettoyage parce que nous - »

Il ne put finir sa phrase et, à regarder leur expression, personne n'était capable de la continuer.

« Avengers ? Parlez-moi ! » On entendait clairement le ton prudent du Directeur.

« Barton est à terre. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Natahsa. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix brisée de la jeune femme, même si son visage ne trahissait nullement son état.

« Quoi ? » Fury sembla surpris. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu ce ton surprise chez lui.

« J'ai besoin de renseignements, Directeur. Quelqu'un a tiré sur Clint et j'ai l'intention de le faire payer. » jura-t-elle.

Personne ne bougea, c'était comme s'ils avaient pu tout inverser en restant silencieux. Revenir au temps où Clint était vivant et plein de vie et _pas mort_.

Natasha passa son gras au-dessus du corps de Clint et tira une flèche de son carquois. Il y avait du sang – son sang – sur l'empennage de la flèche. Elle suivit délicatement la courbe de la flèche de ses doigts, avec respect.

Elle se coupa la paume de la main avec la pointe acérée de la flèche et murmura quelque chose que seul le vent pouvait entendre. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Clint et se leva.

Une fois partie, elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

Son sac de voyage avait disparu lorsqu'ils revinrent à la tour quelques heures plus tard. Ils étaient restés avec Clint, la tristesse avait rendu leur corps lourd, essayant d'accepter peu à peu la perte de l'archer avant d'oser penser à Natasha.

Il y avait un mot sur la table.

_Il voulait être incinéré._

C'était aussi pratique qu'émotionnel et ils trouvèrent tous une signification cachée dans cette volonté pour soulager leur douleur.

C'était un adieu pour Thor. Il savait qu'une fois qu'elle avait décrété sa vengeance, il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait la ramener à ce qu'elle était avant. Pas sans Hawkeye pour la guider. Elle prendrait la même route que Clint.

C'était une promesse pour Steve. Elle était concentrée sur sa mission et leur faisait confiance – lui faisait confiance – pour prendre soin de Clint. Une part de lui espérait secrètement qu'elle reviendrait vers eux s'ils prenaient assez bien soin de lui.

C'était une excuse pour Bruce. Elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger Clint. N'avait pas été capable de maintenir toute l'équipe ensemble. Et à présent, elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas rester dans la Tour sans lui.

C'était une déclaration d'amour pour Tony. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour leur dire ce que l'équipe signifiait vraiment pour elle. Mais en même temps, c'était un aveu : peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux, ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Clint avait beaucoup plus de valeur.

Ils ne la revirent jamais.

Lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent et se rendirent au bureau de Fury, elle pilotait déjà un jet en direction de l'Europe.

Elle ne répondit jamais à leurs appels ni ne répondit aux messages et, bien qu'ils aient accès aux mêmes informations qu'elle, jamais ils ne la rattrapèrent.

Chaque corps retrouvé gisait, un trou béant au niveau du cœur. Ils ne retrouvaient aucune arme dans les environs.

Deux mois plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime et trouvèrent une flèche posée à côté du corps du commanditaire.

Ils trouvèrent dix-sept échantillons de sang différents sur la flèche, y compris celui de Clint et de Natasha.

Ils continuèrent à chercher pendant un an sans jamais renoncer à la chercher.

L'urne à côté de celle de Clint était vide mais cela ne fit jamais rien pour diminuer leur chagrin.

* * *

(1): à tes trousses en anglais se dit " on your tail " et "tail" signifie queue donc Tony pense que Clint fait un jeu de mot.

J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plus. J'essaierai de mettre le plus rapidement possible en ligne la seconde partie.

Une review pour la route ?

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se sera faite attendre, mais voilà enfin la suite de cette séquelle.

Comment Clint réagit-il à la mort de Natasha … ?

Je vous laisse découvrir ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait effectué seule cette mission.

Rien de nouveau, et certainement rien qui les aurait préoccupés en temps normal. Du gâteau, à priori.

La cible avait une liste impressionnante de faiblesses. L'alcool, les jeux d'argent, la drogue. Typiquement le genre de mec qui a trempé dans tout et n'importe quoi.

C'était une approche plutôt simple, la réplique habituelle : « Dis-nous ce que tu sais et je te laisserai en vie. » Une affaire résolue en un rien de temps. Le mec finit par donner un nom – un quelconque trafiquant d'arme, trop ambitieux, qui était arrivé l'air de rien et avait fichu en l'air une opération du SHIELD – et peut s'en aller. Bien sûr, l'espionne l'a préalablement attaché.

Parmi tous les lieux qu'elle avait visités et parmi toutes les missions qu'elle avait réussies, le simple fait d'imaginer que c'était un voyage dans la périphérie de Los Angles qui allait la tuer apparaissait comme un blasphème.

Ses derniers mots dans la Tour avaient été pour Clint. « Tu veux venir me tenir compagnie ? Si tu prends le jet maintenant, nous pouvons être de retour dans deux jours, avant que Thor essaye de cuisiner le diner. »

Il avait souri. « Eh bien, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que j'étais déjà en train de manquer, 'Tasha. T'arrives plus à remplir des missions sans moi ? »

Sa seule réponse avait été de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres, avant de franchir la porte.

Elle était à peine reconnaissable lorsqu'ils la virent.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour manger ensemble, un jour plus tard – à l'initiative de Pepper – lorsque le téléphone de Clint sonna. « Barton. »

Il se leva, une étrange tension s'emparant de tout son corps. Tout le monde l'imita sans vraiment en avoir conscience et s'approcha en écoutant la moitié de conversation de Clint.

« Quoi ? »

« Non. Non ? »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Putain, vous feriez mieux d'être sure, Hill. »

« J'y vais. »

Il referma bruyamment son téléphone et se mit en action. Il attrapa rapidement son sac de voyage, en permanence déjà préparé et posé à côté de la porte, et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Steve fut le premier à bouger et cria par-dessus son épaule en le suivant : « Tony, appelle Maria ! Je vais dans l'armurerie, allez au jet ! »

Steve descendait les escaliers avec fracas, essayant désespérément de rattraper l'ascenseur. Le reste de la troupe attendit que Jarvis ait appelé Hill puis ils se précipitèrent tous sur le toit où Tony avait agrandi la plate-forme d'atterrissage et créé un endroit suffisamment grand pour accueillir un de ses Quinjets.

Clint était déjà en train de sortir, carquois et arc dans le dos, lorsque Steve le rattrapa « Clint, attends ! »

Clint ne s'arrêta même pas il se retourna et plongea à nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Steve jura avant de se retourner et de dévaler les escaliers. Il avait déjà son uniforme et son bouclier prêt dans le jet, tout comme Tony y avait une de ses armures.

Malgré les escaliers, Steve était à peine à bout de souffle lorsqu'il atteignit le jet. Son expression silencieuse leur confirma à tous que Clint n'avait rien dit.

L'archer courait autour du jet comme un fou, faisant le minimum de vérifications possibles avant de se jeter dans la cabine de pilotage. Il ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous à bord avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

« Clint, qu- »

Une main sur l'épaule de Steve l'empêcha de continuer.

« C'est pas bon. » Tony arborait une grimace qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Natasha, c'est ça ? » Sa peur fut confirmée.

Bruce hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre Clint dans un état pareil sinon ça ? La mission de Natasha était un traquenard. Le gars qu'elle a rencontré a eu vent –on ne sait pas comment – de sa venue et il a alerté ses vieux _amis_ de Russie. »

Personne n'osa distraire Clint les cascades aériennes qu'il effectuait dans de meilleures circonstances étaient déjà stressantes en temps normal, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il pilotait sans même jeter un regard au trafic aérien, prenant la route la plus directe possible et volant aussi bas que possible.

Ils avaient tous enfilés leur armure et les habitudes nerveuses reprenaient leur dessus tandis que leurs esprits s'égaraient loin de là. Malgré les garanties de Maria qui leur avait dit que Natasha pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, la réaction de Clint les rendait incroyablement nerveux et inquiets.

S'il prenait le risque de mettre leur vie en danger pour aller la chercher, c'est qu'il avait une sacrée bonne raison de le faire.

Le silence régnait.

Ils avaient tous, à un moment ou un autre, essayé de se rapprocher Clint, dans un vain effort pour le calmer. Mais ils s'étaient tous détournés à mi-chemin lorsqu'ils avaient vus la mâchoire crispée du pilote et les rides d'inquiétudes autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

Ce fut le plus long vol de leur vie.

Dans une manœuvre qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu faire avant, Clint posa le jet aussi près que possible du bâtiment, n'essayant même pas de rendre l'atterrissage discret.

Steve retrouva finalement sa voix. « Bien, on va se déplacer lentement et – »

Clint courrait déjà sur la rampe de sortie, une flèche déjà encochée.

« Couvrez-le » cria Steve tandis qu'ils se dépêchaient de suivre Clint pour l'empêcher de tomber dans une embuscade.

Une flèche explosive eut raison de la porte et Clint se précipita à l'intérieur, n'accordant que peu d'importance aux débris alentours et au feu.

« Natasha ! »

Son cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

« Natasha ! »

C'était indubitablement le cri le plus désespéré et le plus déchirant qu'ils aient jamais entendu.

Steve et Bruce marchaient devant, suivis de Thor, puis de Tony qui avait –heureusement- passé au scanner toute la zone.

Il avait retiré son casque et l'avait jeté sur le sol dès qu'aucune signature thermique n'avait été découverte dans le bâtiment –excepté celle de Clint. Son cri avait été couvert par celui de Clint.

Thor voulut retenir Steve et Bruce une fois qu'ils furent assez proches pour _voir_.

Il n'en eut pas besoin les deux super-héros s'étaient figés sur place.

Clint était tombé à genoux devant Natasha, encore enchainée à une chaise, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Tous les deux baissaient la tête, courbés, mais alors que Clint était secoué de longs et violents sanglots, Natasha restait irrémédiablement immobile et silencieuse.

Ils ne virent pas son visage mais son corps exprimait déjà bien assez tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

Tony ne pouvait lâcher des yeux les trop nombreuses tâches rouges. Sa nuque, ses bras et ses jambes étaient recouverts de sang mais le pire restait sa poitrine : des taches encore plus sombres la recouvraient.

Chaque goutte qui tombait sur le sol correspondait aux battements de cœur qu'on ne percevait plus, chacune résonnait dans le propre cœur de Clint. Le cœur de Clint ne battait plus que dans le silence ou son autre moitié l'avait laissé. Tony sut tout de suite que bientôt, celui de Clint serait tout aussi silencieux.

Steve se détourna, incapable de regarder ses camarades. Chaque cri de Clint le faisait tressaillir, de même que l'absence de réponse de Natasha. Il ferma les yeux mais s'accrocha à tous les sons qui émanaient de Clint il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Clint resterait suffisamment longtemps dans les parages pour donner à Natasha des adieux en bonne et due forme, aussi grava-t-il dans sa mémoire tout ce que l'archer lui donnait.

Bruce se força à respirer mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il retint sa colère, sa haine, et cet affreux sentiment de désespoir qui l'envahissait et l'enfouit bien profond au fond de son être, dans un lieu où il savait qu'il pouvait y faire appel dès qu'il le voudrait. Clint faisait la même chose. A ses yeux, Clint et Natasha formaient la même personne et il savait – sans aucun doute – que pour chaque goutte de sang qu'elle avait perdue et pour chaque once de douleur qu'elle avait subie, Clint ferait en sorte que ses meurtriers soient abattus. Bruce avait prévoyait d'utiliser cette même quantité de rage pour le moment où ils retrouveraient Clint, après que tout soit fini pour l'archer.

Thor se rapprocha lentement en laissant Mjolnir derrière lui. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était sûrement pas quelque chose que son marteau bien-aimé pouvait réparer. Il se plaça derrière Clint et fit taire un juron en voyant les ecchymoses et le sang qui maculaient le visage de Natasha. Les épaules de Clint étaient tendues et ses cris s'étaient transformés en longues respirations forcées, l'accablante tristesse laissant place à une colère et à un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant. Thor prononçait des mots silencieux, « Allez Clinton. Laissez-nous la ramener à la maison. Emmenons-là d'ici. »

Clint ne se retourna pas pour le regarder mais sortir son couteau et défit les liens qui la maintenaient, l'attrapant délicatement entre ses bras, la faisant reposer sur son corps. Il avait passé un bras sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos.

Bruce avait déjà installé le brancard dans le jet où Clint la déposa. Un étrange son de détresse sortit de sa poitrine. Il repoussa les cheveux qui taquinaient son visage et embrassa son front où le sang avait presque déjà séché. Il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser sur le dos, avant de placer ses main au niveau de son estomac.

Pendant une longe minute, il ne fit pas un geste. Puis tout à coup, il se retourna et attrapa Steve par les épaules.

« Ne me suivez pas, » grogna-t-il.

Se compagnons restèrent bouche bée, sans comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement, et le regardèrent tirer deux flèches explosives vers le toit bientôt, le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même.

Clint disparut au coin du bâtiment. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils virent leur ami vivant.

Le SHIELD avait des services de renseignements partout en Europe de l'Est des hommes abattus dans la rue, dans leurs maisons, au travail. Chacun avait eu des accords véreux avec un certain groupe en Russie. Clint remonta la piste grâce à de nombreuses personnes avant la fin soudaine et explosive qui eut lieu – comme ils l'avaient suspecté – dans le dernier abri des leaders du groupe.

Ils avaient enterré Natasha. Une petite cérémonie et une stèle qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvé trop grande mais, dans un certain sens, cela leur redonna le sourire de penser à la manière dont elle aurait engueulé Tony pour avoir commandé ça, alors personne ne proposa de changer la pierre tombale.

Le gardien les appela un jour à l'improviste et leur dit seulement qu'il serait bien qu'ils viennent dès que possible.

Ils n'étaient pas préparés à voir Clint adossé à l'arrière de la stèle, tout aussi ensanglanté que Natasha il y a peu. Il courbait la tête mais son visage était enfin serein, et ils se prirent tous à imaginer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Son front était taché de sang, de même que le dos de sa main droite le pouce de sa main gauche correspondait aux marques qu'il s'était lui-même apposées. (1)

Ils enterrèrent Clint à l'endroit où ils l'avaient découvert. Ainsi, les deux partenaires passèrent le reste de leur temps à surveiller leur arrière.

* * *

(2) : Alors, je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris. J'ai moi-même du demander à l'auteur pour être sûr de ne pas faire de contre-sens. Clint embrasse le front et le dos de la main de Natasha, alors quand il a fini sa mission et vient mourir auprès d'elle, il utilise son propre sang pour marquer ces deux endroits symboliques à ses yeux.

Ouah, en traduisant cette deuxième partie, j'ai eu à nouveau ce sentiment de tristesse qui m'a envahi à la première lecture.

Je crois que cette deuxième partie est ma préférée. Et vous, laquelle vous a le plus touché ?

Une review pour la route ?

Hakiru.


End file.
